The Three Caballeros (1945)
The Avengers Meets The Three Caballeros The film consists of several segments, connected by a common theme. In the film, it is [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donald_Duck Donald Duck]'s birthday, and he receives three presents from friends in Latin America. The first present is a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Movie_projector film projector], which shows him a documentary on birds. During the documentary, he learns about the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aracuan_Bird Aracuan Bird], who received its name due to its eccentric song. The Aracuan also makes several appearances throughout the film. The next present is a book given to Donald by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jos%C3%A9_Carioca José Carioca] himself. This book tells of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bahia Bahia], which is one of Brazil's 26 states. José shrinks them both down so that they can enter the book. Donald and Jose meet up with several of the locals, who dance the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samba samba]. Donald ends up pining for one girl. After the journey, Donald and Jose leave the book. Upon returning, Donald realizes that he is too small to open his third present. Jose shows Donald how to use magic to return himself to the proper size. After opening the present, he meets Panchito Pistoles, a native of Mexico. The trio take the name "The Three Caballeros" and have a short celebration. Panchito then presents Donald's present, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pi%C3%B1ata piñata]. Pancho tells Donald of the tradition behind the piñata. Jose and Panchito then blindfold Donald, and have him attempt to break open the piñata, which eventually reveal many surprises. The celebration ends with Donald Duck being fired away by firecrackers in the shape of a bull (the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Firecracker firecrackers] are lit by Jose with his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cigar cigar]). Throughout the film, the Aracuan Bird appears at random moments. He usually pesters everyone, sometimes stealing Jose's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Caballeros# cigar]. His most famous gag is when he re-routes the train by drawing new tracks. He returns three years later in Disney's''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melody_Time Melody Time]''. The film consists of seven segments: [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Three_Caballeros&action=edit&section=2 edit]]''The Cold-Blooded Penguin'' This segment involves a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penguin penguin] named Pablo, reproducing images of the penguins of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Punta_Tombo Punta Tombo] in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argentina Argentina] along the coast of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patagonia Patagonia], "Pablo the penguin" is so fed up with the freezing conditions of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Pole South Pole] that he decides to leave for warmer climates. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Three_Caballeros&action=edit&section=3 edit]]''The Flying Gauchito'' This segment involves the adventures of a little boy from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argentina Argentina] and his winged donkey, Burrito. It is believed the donkey is modeled after hefty Latin lover Don Juan De Gama. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Three_Caballeros&action=edit&section=4 edit]]''Baia'' This segment involves a pop-up book trip through [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salvador,_Bahia Baia], the capital of the Brazilian state of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bahia Bahia], as Donald Duck and José Carioca met up with some of the locals who dance a lively samba and Donald pining for one of the females, played by singer [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aurora_Miranda Aurora Miranda]. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Three_Caballeros&action=edit&section=5 edit]]''Las Posadas'' This is the story of a group of Mexican children who celebrated Christmas by re-enacting the journey of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary,_the_mother_of_Jesus Mary, the mother of Jesus] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Joseph Saint Joseph] searching for room at the inn. "Posada" meant "inn", and they were told "no posada" at each house until they came to one where they were offered shelter in a stable. This leads to festivities including the breaking of the piñata, which in turn leads to Donald Duck trying to break the piñata as well. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Three_Caballeros&action=edit&section=6 edit]]''Mexico: Pátzcuaro, Veracruz and Acapulco'' Panchito gives Donald and Jose a tour of Mexico on a flying sarape. Several Mexican dances and songs are learned here. A key point to what happens later is that Donald seemed to be a "wolf" to the ladies again, hounded down every single one he saw, and tries to gain return affections, but fails. But he ends up kissing Jose while blindfolded. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Three_Caballeros&action=edit&section=7 edit]]''You Belong To My Heart'' The skies of Mexico result in Donald falling in love with a singing woman. The lyrics in the song itself play parts in the scenarios as to what is happening as well. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Three_Caballeros&action=edit&section=8 edit]]''Donald's Surreal Reverie'' A kiss, or several to be exact, lead to Donald going into the phrase "Love is a drug." This scene is similar to "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pink_Elephants_on_Parade Pink Elephants on Parade]," for being a major "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alcohol_intoxication drunk]" scene. Donald constantly envisions sugar rush colors, flowers, and Panchito and Jose popping in at the worst moments. The scene changes after Donald manages to dance with a woman from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oaxaca_state state of Oaxaca], from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isthmus_of_Tehuantepec Isthmus of Tehuantepec]. The two dance to the song "La Sandunga." The woman begins by singing the song, with Donald "quacking" out the rest of the chorus. The "drunkenness" slows down for a moment, but speeds up again when a Mexican woman uses a conductor's stick to make [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cactus cacti] do just about anything while dancing "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesusita_en_Chihuahua Jesusita en Chihuahua]", a trademark song of the Mexican Revolution. This is a notable scene for live action and cartoon animation mixing, as well as animation among the cacti. The scene is interrupted when Panchito and Jose spice things up for the finale, and Donald ends up battling a toy bull with wheels on its legs. The catch is that it is loaded with firecrackers and other explosives.=